


A Little and Caregiver

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Littleverse [4]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caregiver!Caitlin, Little!Bruce, Littleverse, Neutral!Arthur, Neutral!Cisco, Neutral!Joe, Neutral!J’onn, Other, caregiver!Clark, caregiver!Diana, caregiver!Hal, little!barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry Allen gets a new Caregiver- the origins of Hal and Barry in the Caregiver/Little dynamics mentioned in my story 'Finding a Home'





	A Little and Caregiver

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the prequel to 'Finding A Home'!

Barry walked into his lab with an arm full of papers. He’d have the paperwork filled out within minutes but the lab tests are what would take real time. Until the tests were done all he could do was stall, thankfully there were some tests that his speed could help with and he was normally able to get the results pretty quickly.

Today was one of those days- he’d gotten called in on a Saturday to a new crime scene and some tests and evidence to look over. Most of it was straight forward, he’d have to wait for the M.E. report to see if it matched up with what he’d collected, the rest of his tests were in progress or finished.

Barry was supposed to meet up with the League for a meeting today- he hoped he wouldn’t be late from being called in. By his luck, he’d be late and that would get him a harsh glare from Bruce- something he didn’t look forward to.

Barry worked for hours- not once looking away from his work- not until his phone rang loudly in the silent room. He startled- moving to grab his phone as his eyes scanned and rescanned the last of his paperwork.

“Hello?” Barry greeted.

“Barry? You’re late for the meeting again,” was all Hal said. Barry glanced at the time, “Oh, shit!” He exclaimed. “Thanks, Hal, be right there!” Barry said before hanging up, gathering his case reports to be stored- he couldn’t give them to Singh yet, he’d know something is up- before heading out for the night. 

Joe wished him well as he headed out- Barry nodded to Iris and Eddie and left the building. He dropped into STAR just long enough to grab his suit and then headed to the zeta teleporters. Barry was on the watchtower in less than five minutes- and in his chair, at the meeting table seconds after he’d gotten on the watchtower. The computer hadn’t even finished announcing his arrival before he sat down.

Batman leveled a nasty glare at him- Barry shrinking back in his seat with a nervous smile. “Now that everyone is here, we can begin,” Bruce said, taking the lead of their weekly meeting. Barry couldn’t help tap his foot or fingers as he waited for the meeting to end. ‘These things take forever!’

When the end finally came, everyone started talking, Barry finally joining in on the conversation. It wasn’t long before Barry decided to get some sleep- moving to his room on the watchtower instead of going back to his apartment. His head was pounding in a very telling way- if he went home- he might finally slip.

Unfortunately for Barry, Hal approached before he could leave the room. It seemed he just wanted to talk, after all, they were best friends- but if Barry stuck around long, Hal would make him slip. “Can we talk later?” Barry asked before Hal could say anything. “I’m really tired.” he covered quickly.

“Oh. Sure, goodnight, Barry.” Hal said, hurt obvious in his tone. Barry let out a sigh as he sped away. He felt bad for hurting Hal’s feelings but he couldn’t hang around and risk the Caregiver finding out his secret.

\---

Barry woke with a start, a nightmare leaving him in a cold sweat. Unfortunately, his skin wasn’t the only thing that was soaked. He’d wet the bed- again. It wasn’t the first time but it was certainly becoming more frequent. 

His dream was always the same- it was always about his mom dying- his dad going to prison, Barry feeling lost. With a sniffle, Barry got up and changed his sheets, getting rid of the old ones before he grabbed some new clothes and heading for the shower.’

He stood under the hot water for a while, trying to wash away all the bad dreams. Barry knew that it wouldn’t keep the nightmares away but hoped anyway. Before heading back to bed, he went to the kitchens for a late-night snack and a drink.

He hadn’t expected Hal to be there when he got there. He shrunk visibly, wanting to avoid the lantern at all costs. “Couldn’t sleep?” Hal asked.

“I should be asking you. Have you even slept yet?” Barry returned. When Hal leveled an eye at him, Barry closed his eyes and let out a long breath. “I had a nightmare,” He said honestly.

“Came for a snack before trying to go back to sleep then? How about some hot chocolate?” When Barry nodded, taking a seat on a stool and resting his head in his arms as they laid folded across the table, Hal moved to make a second mug of cocoa. 

Hal hadn’t been able to sleep because he just wasn’t tired. He’d just gotten back from an off-world mission, so his sleep schedule was still off. He had gotten hungry and decided to make some food when Barry wandered in. “Hoping a full stomach will keep the nightmares at bay?”

“Hoping it will make me so sleepy I won’t be able to have nightmares,” Barry said honestly as Hal placed a mug in front of him. He grabbed it, instantly sipping on it.

“Careful, it’s hot!” Hal scolded him as Barry burned his tongue on his drink. Hal scoffed, noting that Barry’s speed would help him heal anyway. That burn was gone before it was even fully formed. Hal sat down with his snack and drink, looking to Barry as the boy silently ate and drank.

“Do the nightmares explain the increase in bedding in our trash?” Hal asked, trying not to embarrass his friend. Barry’s head instantly shot up, his face more than a little red. He didn’t say anything for a while, his face showing nothing but guilt.

“I-”

“There’s no need to feel bad about it,” Hal told him instantly. “It happens, there’s no need to be embarrassed about it.” Hal was trying his hardest to reassure him but no matter what he said, the boy looked unsure and angry. It reminded Hal of a pout- it really was a cute expression.

Eventually, Barry just left, taking his mug of cocoa with him as he scampered away. “Great job, Hal. That went perfectly,” he said to himself, sighing. How he was going to assure Barry that it really was fine was beyond him.

If he was honest, not a lot of adults wet the bed from nightmares but Barry had seen some really scary shit as a kid. He wouldn’t be surprised if Barry had nightmares that led to the occasional accident.

Seeing your mother die, your dad get dragged off to prison and feeling alone must have been a lot for him when he was young. Not a lot of adults would have been able to see something like that and come out without some sort of PTSD about it.

He sighed, finishing his cocoa and snacks before leaving the watchtower for Coast City. He’d be back in a few hours- he was the next person on shift for the watch rotation, he wanted to sleep on the bed in his apartment for a while before patrolling from the watchtower. It got boring fast, not a lot happened that really needed the league’s intervention- or a league member, in this case.

Barry seemed to need him more right now. Something was making his nightmares worse lately. He knew the bedwetting was a more recent development, at least that’s what he assumed, otherwise Barry would have gone through a lot of sheets over the years. He’d have to ask Joe about it when he could. He needed to make sure Barry was okay…

\---

Hal knocked on the door to Joe’s house, waiting for the detective to answer. “Hey, Hal.” Joe greeted. “If you’re looking for Barry, he isn’t here at the moment. He might be at his apartment, though.” 

“Actually I was hoping to speak with you, Detective West,” Hal told him. “May I?” He asked as he gestured inside Joe’s home. Joe moved aside to let him through and Hal shrugged off his jacket. 

“What can I do for you?” Joe asked as they both moved to the couch, Joe grabbing the open beer he’d left on the table and offering the other to Hal. “Did something happen I can help you with?”

“Yeah, actually,” Hal told him, popping open his beer and taking a swig. “It’s about Barry. I was wondering if he had nightmares when he was younger, ones that were bad enough to lead to an accident, perhaps?”

“Barry was plagued with nightmares from the moment he saw his mother get killed,” Joe told him. “There were a few instances when they were bad enough that he’d have an accident… why do you ask?” 

“Barry’s been staying on the watchtower everyone once in a while and each time he has, he wakes up from nightmares with a wet bed. I just wanted to see if he had a history of that or if it was a recent development,” Hal told Joe honestly. “I know you don’t know his classification, he won’t tell anyone and insists that it doesn’t matter but could it be he’s hiding his classification because he thinks it’s something to be ashamed of? Could he be a Little? Could he need help and think that nobody would give it to him if he needs it?”

“Hal,” Joe sighed. “For as long as I’ve known Barry, he’s had cute puppy eyes and tendencies you’d see in Littles. That’s just how he is. But he shows more Neutral or Caregiving tendencies than I care to admit. His parents raised him right- he knows that Littles are more than acceptable- he always respected them, hell that boy loves when Littles show up in the precinct. There’s no way that he could be a Little and be ashamed of it,” Joe assures Hal. 

“I don’t know, Joe, I feel like there’s a reason that he’s been wetting the bed other than his nightmares. It could be more than what we just see, I can feel it. Maybe it’s because as a Caregiver, I’m suited to provide Littles, kids, and people with care, affection, and love, but in my heart, I know, I know that there is something deeper going on with Barry. He’s acting different- avoiding the Caregivers in the League and even avoiding Caitlin.”

“So you’ve talked with Caitlin?” Joe asked. “And she’s told you his behavior is odd and concerning?” Joe asked, wanting clarification. 

“Yes,” Hal told him. “I just- I want your permission to pursue my suspicions- I need to be able to push certain barriers- see if he is what I think he is.” 

“That boy is as much of my son as he is Henry and Nora’s. If you can help him- I won’t get in your way. Please, just make sure that Barry is happy- figure out what is bothering him.” Joe told him with a small nod and a swig of his beer. 

Hal stood, getting his jacket, turning to Joe and sending him a nod. “Goodnight, Detective. Thanks for the talk and the beer,” Hal sent his well wishes to the older man before leaving, flying away into the night with a full green glow about him. 

\---

Hal observed Barry for a few days, really getting to see what the other man was like. Barry was acting very differently than he had in the early days of the League’s formation and before they became a team… specifically, when he and Hal had teamed up- the difference was uncanny. 

Barry was different around all the Caregivers- but he avoided Hal the most- and it broke Hal’s heart to see the boy struggle. Hal knew that something was wrong. He could feel it- and he would do anything to make it right. 

He got his chance not long later, a very woozy Barry has made his way up onto the watchtower trying to make his way to his bedrooms on the upper floors. The kid was falling around all over the place.

Hal flew down to where Barry was near the zeta teleporter pads and approached with caution. Barry looked exhausted, pale and feverish. Hal could feel the heat radiating off him in waves- that was far from normal. Sure, Barry always ran warm- but never this warm. 

Hal was worried, Barry didn’t even seem to notice him- that’s how out of it he was. Barry was down in seconds- his unconscious form splayed across the floor of the Watchtower. Hal jumped into action instantly- he even called in each member of the league as he hauled Barry to the med bay. 

Hal had Barry hooked up to the machines by the time Bruce and the others arrived- J’onn and Bruce moved to the computers and started running tests on their friend as everyone watched in worry. Hal was the only one to approach Barry and cling to his hand once Bruce and J’onn deemed it safe. 

Bruce was the one to break the news, “Barry’s stress levels are higher than ever- his hormones are changing rapidly. All the signs lead me to believe that the cause is under-exposure.”

“Under-exposure to what?” Clark asked. 

“His biological needs,” J’onn finished. “I can go into his mind and see what it is his mind and body desire so we can help him get what he needs- whatever it is he needs…” J’onn told them but Hal cut him off. 

“I can take it from here,” Hal told them. “And I think Barry would appreciate what you guys are offering but would want some privacy,” he told them. 

They nodded in understanding, each one seeming to connect the dots and leaving- they’d all get the explanation later anyway.

Hal let out a sigh as he turned to Barry, resting his hand on the young man’s shoulder before gently shaking him awake. “Barry, hey,” he started. Barry let out a whine mixed with a groan as consciousness came back to him. 

“Haaaaal, ‘m tired, go ‘wayyyy.” Barry complained, swatting at the hand Hal had on his shoulder, missing completely. 

“Nuh-uh, buddy. I’m not leaving this time. You’re getting what you need, and I’m not taking no for an answer this time.” Hal explained as he slid his hands under Barry’s armpits, moving to lift him up. Barry pitched a fit as he felt himself being taken from the bed. 

“Nooooo,” wet eyes made their appearance as Barry flailed to be put down. The Lantern didn’t even seem to be affected by Barry’s squirming and that made him angry. ‘He just wanted some sleep.’ 

Hal noticed by Barry’s actions that he was already caught between headspaces. ‘Good,’ that made his job easier. From what Hal has seen, Barry had never slipped, hadn’t ever been between headspaces let alone in his headspace. He had no clue what this little would like, want or need. He’d be damned if that stopped him. The league wouldn’t quit until Barry’s needs were met. 

Hal pondered as he wandered over to the emergency supplies closet and pulled out some things. He’d stocked this closet specifically with things for Littles- they never knew if there’d be guests on the watchtower that might happen to need these things- and Bruce seemed to agree with Hal’s need to prepare. 

They had plenty of things to choose from- in an assortment of sizes and colors. Hal chose a red onesie and a diaper- better safe than sorry until the age range of the Little was known. They had multiple pairs of sweats to go with the League’s costumes and of course, Hal chose the Flash pair. Yellow socks completed the outfit. 

Now he only had to manage to get the boy into all the clothing he’d picked. When Hal put Barry back down to get him changed- he was only semi-surprised to see Barry half asleep- but still glaring at him with more than enough rage. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Hal sighed. “If you’d just have told someone and gotten what you needed- this wouldn’t be happening.” Barry’s pout only grew but now there were tears in his eyes to accompany it. 

Barry didn’t fight Hal, to the older man’s surprise. Hal picked him up again, settling him on his hip as he made his way back to the closet. He grabbed a red and yellow fluffy blanket, Barry seemingly pleased with his choice- a bottle, pacifier and then a couple more diapers with rash cream and threw everything into a duffle. Extra clothes found their way into the bag with a couple of spare bottles and pacifiers. 

Hal zipped the bag and slung it over his shoulder, clipping the first pacifier to the front of Barry’s clothes as he grabbed the bottle he’d set aside. Barry needed to eat something- the boy was still boiling and pale. Then he’d put him down for a nap. He was taking Barry to Central City- no way he was doing this without the STAR Labs team and Barry’s family. 

Hal made his way to the kitchen- making up a warm bottle of milk for Barry before finally walking toward the zeta pads. He offered the bottle up to the Little as he walked- of course Barry refused the first try. “Barry, you’re hungry and need to eat. How long has it been since you were able to keep down solids?” Hal asked slyly. 

Barry just looked ashamed- he had been throwing his food up for days- none of it had been appetizing in the first place but he liked the food until it came up not more than ten minutes later. He was hungry- but no way did he want a bottle. Barry was almost 26! He didn’t need a bottle!

Too bad he got distracted by his thoughts and Hal snuck the bottle into his mouth without him realizing. Barry was already drinking the milk when he looked to Hal with ever wet eyes. The poor kid had no clue what was going on. 

Hal let out a small sigh- he had really hoped things would end up different but this is where they’d ended up. Because Hal had been too late- Hal hadn’t seen the Little struggling for all this time. 

Now, Barry was stressed to the point where he was between headspaces without wanting to be there- and he’d fall completely and have no Caregiver to look after him. Hal was going to be there the whole time- until Barry was Big and could decide what to do. 

He headed to the zeta pads with the dozing Little, holding the bottle in place as Barry looked around with wet but curious eyes. Everyone watched them as Hal set the teleporters and stepped onto the pad. 

Hal disappeared with Barry as the teleporters activated- transporting them to the STAR Labs zeta beam platforms in Central City. 

CENTRAL CITY- STAR LABS

Cisco and Cait were in the cortex when the alarm went off notifying them that someone was coming through the teleporters. They looked to the cameras in the speed lab where the zeta teleporter was and Hal stood there with Barry on his hip and a duffle slung over his shoulder. 

They looked on in confusion as Hal walked from the room- no doubt headed toward the cortex. They waited patiently for Hal to approach them with answers. When he walked into the cortex, he let out a small sigh and a greeting. 

“Hey, guys,” 

“What’s going on, Hal?” Cisco asked. 

“I figured you guys would have known that Barry was stressed by now,” Hal told them. “From under-exposure…”

“We could see it but he never let me run tests and it’s never been this bad before,” Cait told him. “So that makes him a Little- I don’t know how we didn’t see it,”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Hal told them. “He had more Caregiving tendencies than should even be possible and even some Neutral tendencies as well. Now we know and can help- if he lets us.” They nodded- they’d help Barry while they could. Once he was Big again they’d figure out if he would accept the help they offered. They hoped he would- Barry was unpredictable most of the time. 

Fortunately, when Barry aged up over a week later- he was refreshed and in a good place so Hal made his offer. To their surprise- and Barry’s… he reluctantly agreed. He knew that it was something he needed, hated to admit it by the look on his face when he did but still agreed. A few days later and all of Barry’s papers were filed and he was Hal’s Little. There were times he was allowed to work- they even agreed to call-ins during emergencies as long as he could fully age up.

Other than that he’d be Little and patrol as the Flash with his new longer-term partner seeming as Hal was moving to Central City to make thier little family work. He transferred from Ferris Air in Coast City to the small reserves they had in Central City. he’s work less and still get paid plenty when he did so he’d be able to take care of his Little no problem.

Hal was just waiting on Barry to go through the Settling with him- it hadn’t happened yet- but he was sure it would soon. Unfortunately, before he could fully connect with his first Little- another got thrown his way and everything changed. He was taking care of two with the addition of a Little that was just a bit older than Barry. Bruce was joining thier little family until he could decide what he truly wanted. Hal would help them both until they felt thier needs were met and he’d do it with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon!


End file.
